1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a torsional vibration damper that has a damper mass carrier having at least one damper mass movably received relative to the damper mass carrier and at least one stop. At least one stop is associated with each stop side of the at least one damper mass, and the at least one damper mass and the stop have an extension in direction of a central axis.
2. Detailed Description of Prior Art
A torsional vibration damper is known from DE 10 2009 042 818 A1. According to FIG. 1, this torsional vibration damper has, in a radially inner region, an annular component part secured to an output-side flywheel mass of the torsional vibration damper and receives a hub disk with play in circumferential direction, this hub disk serving as damper mass carrier. As is shown in particular in FIG. 4, the hub disk receives a plurality of damper masses arranged consecutively in circumferential direction and, to this end, has two guideways for each damper mass, these two guideways are connected to two guideways of the respective damper mass via a rolling body. In this way, the damper masses are displaceable in circumferential direction relative to the hub disk until engaging by radial extensions at a flexible stop associated with the respective movement direction. According to the construction in FIG. 1, the flexible stop is provided at the annular component part.
While the damper masses operate sufficiently noiselessly in driving mode, the speed operative at the hub disk and, therefore, the centrifugal force acting on the damper masses drops rapidly in stop phases of the drive, e.g., internal combustion engine, or in vehicle creep mode. As soon as the centrifugal force has dropped below the weight force, the damper masses drop down and generate an undesirable impact noise in their tracks and/or at the stops.